


Exit Strategy of a Wrecking Ball

by naturally_geeky



Series: The Song Made Me Write It [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF!Stiles, Blood and Gore, Demon!Stiles, Gen, Inspired by Music, Stiles beats in someones head with a baseball bat, Stiles has a mean swing, The weak human isn't so weak or human now is he, dark!stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 04:50:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/744435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naturally_geeky/pseuds/naturally_geeky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off the song "Exit Strategy of a Wrecking Ball" by The Diablo Swing Orchestra.</p><p>Stiles fights a Beta that got separated from her pack (a pack who's been attacking the Hale pack) and ends up revealing who he really is to his friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exit Strategy of a Wrecking Ball

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, this is my first TW fic that I've actually decided to post on here since I got my account. This is a dark one-shot and there is quite a bit of gore described so you have been warned. Originally it wasn't supposed to turn out quite like this, but my fingers added a plot twist to this short story... it's like idle hands sometimes I swear.
> 
> It hasn't been beta'd so any mistakes are my own. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

It started with a very pissed off human; a human who had enough wit and intelligence to baffle an entire pack of werewolves with his lack of self-preservation. 

Stiles had gone into the woods alone to track the stray Beta from an invading pack. She’d been separated by the Hale pack to allow for a couple of his Betas to take her down, but Stiles had gotten to her first.

With a baseball bat, made out of mountain ash and coated in aconite, gripped between his hands he stalked towards the wolf. He was beaten and bruised at this point, after helping the pack take down other members of this troublesome group, with a bite from the Beta on his forearm and a glare in his eyes aimed to kill. He walked with a slight limp that he knew that beta would take as a sign of him slowing down, but she was wrong.

“So is this supposed to be the pets’ time to shine?” she asked as he approached her.

Slowly a dark smirk grew on his lips, and his golden eyes turned into black pools. 

“I’ve come to erase you,” the boy cooed, “This time words won't save you, this time no one fears you.”

Once he was within a few feet of the Beta, he took a hard swing but she caught it and laughed. “Is that all you’ve got, boy?” she wondered aloud, before realizing her hand was burning at the touch of the bat.

“You’ll never see them again,” the boy replied, as the Beta tore her hand off the bat and backed off a few steps. 

Stiles brought up the bat once more and lunged forward for another strike, this time hitting the beta in the ribs, making her wince in pain. “You’ll never see them again,” he repeated, bringing the bat up to strike the side of her skull. There was a noise of bone cracking and the woman fell to the ground, making the boys’ smirk grow larger, before he struck down onto her again and again. 

“This state of chaos suits you.”

Another strike, one after another came down on the Beta, and even with her advanced healing skills she could only take so much. Before he struck her head again, she tried to let out a pained howl to signal her pack but it was cut short with a blow to the face, crumbling the bones in her face.

With the final blow, the bat in his hands fell to the ground bloody. His breathing was rapid and his palms covered in sweat and blood, he stood staring down at the lifeless figure before him. “That’s what you get for messing with the Hale pack,” he announced to the corpse, smirk facing to a neutral expression, “and their little pet is something far darker than you ever imagined.” 

Stiles calmed his breath and rolled his shoulders before leaning down and picking the bat back up. He rested the top of the bat on his shoulder before turning around to see Derek and the rest of the pack in awe from the destruction he caused. The boy walked towards the pack, towards those who never knew what he was capable of.

“So now you’ve learned my secret,” he said to the startled Alpha. “I’ve told you before, and I’ll tell you again; I’m not the pathetic human you make me out to be.”

“What… are you?” Derek asked, taking a step back when Stiles’ eyes turned from jet black back to their amber colouring.

This brought an amused smirk to the boys’ features, “I’m a demon,” he stated bluntly, “but to answer further questions, I’m not possessing your friend Stiles. I _am_ your friend Stiles; I’ve always _been_ Stiles. You try to rid me of my body and you’ll pay a worse price than the Beta behind me.”

Stiles noticed that his best friend took a few steps forward, standing behind Derek but within sight. “So… you took her down all by yourself?” he asked slowly.

“Yes Scott, I took her down with my trusty bat,” he said with a smile. 

“Dude, that’s so cool!” the shaggy haired boy laughed, before lunging forward in attempt to wrap his arms around the boy and pull him into a hug but paused at the sight of the bat. When Stiles noticed where his line of sight was pointed, he laughed and dropped the bat, before meeting Scott for a hug.

“I always knew you were badass,” Scott added, burying his head into Stiles’ shoulder.


End file.
